We're not supposed to be here!
by x rocking snakecharmer x
Summary: We have a girl who doesn't want to be Mary Sue, and a Marty Stue,Male of Mary Sue.How will they make decisions? Will they help the fellowship? Or just let things happen without intervention, from them?
1. New Found

**_Disclaimer:_** Haven't and won't own Lord of the Rings.

5.Bree And Out

"C'mon, this is gonna be a long night" he pulled her, and they all followed Sam to a room were they would find Frodo and some answers.

Rika was pulled, but then she followed alone Sam. He was running along with Pippin and Zeke. Sam stopped and picked a chair, and Pippin copied him. Zeke just looked at them and Rika decided not to get in the way.

They encountered with the stranger that had been looking at Frodo. Sam got defensive and Pippin, again, copied. Then there began a discussion if to trust him or not. Zeke knew everything and just sat and started to think of another thing. Rika was very interested in their fight. She heard the stranger being called Strider and that he knew of Frodo and Gandalf. The last one she didn't remember hearing ever.

And so on went the explanations, it was all too much for her. She could call this her wildest dream when she woke up. The names, the situation, everything was thrilling her. She didn't believe much of that, but she was still fascinated of how could she have gotten there, and why. All the hobbits decided to trust the so called "Strider". T The talk had become a lullaby, it was making her forget and think. She only needed a small breeze from outside.

Rika: 'Outside…hmm… what is…? SHIT! MERRY!'

At that moment Merry entered with Nob. Both where panting, and Nob closed the door, right after he entered. Everyone watched alarmed:

"I've seen them Mr. Frodo! I've seen them! The Black Riders!" Merry exclaimed.

Zeke: 'Damn! This didn't happen in the movie!'

"The Black Riders!" Frodo yelled "Where?"

Merry started his story, but stopped at the site of Strider.

"Continue" Frodo said "He is to be trusted"

Merry told everyone how he first felt a strange wind, 'till he fainted. Then Nob said how he found and helped him. Strider assured they where safe.

Finally, they didn't go back to their rooms, but to another one, he seemed to have prepared. The hobbits, and Rika, slept in beds. Zeke sat and fell asleep in a chair. Strider just watched them fall into slumber.

The cry was heard later that night. Frodo woke up, feeling it was piercing his insides. Rika silently woke up too. She heard that a hobbit was talking to the stranger. She didn't trust him at all. She was listening of the Black Riders, and for the way he talked about them, they were the bad guys. But she still tried not to believe, but everything was just too real, and she couldn't do anything; and fell asleep, again.

"Its too early!" Zeke groaned when he felt being moved fiercely.

"C'mon" Rika kept pushing him "They will leave, and I do not want to stay and see the Black Riders! Wake up!"

"Alright! Stop it" and he got up

"Coward" he muttered


	2. Rika

**Disclaimer:** (Forgot that one, sorry) I do not own Lord of the Rings, their characters and such. Sniff…

2. Rika

'What was a girl from Earth doing here ? A girl ?' were the questions that were tormenting Zeke. It was not fair, for him, he wanted to be the 'one' that would help the fellowship through all the tasks, the riddles, the ring, and all. Now there was a 'girl'; there was a name for this kind of girls, but he had not remembered it.

"Is she alive?" Pippin asked.

He stared with anger at the girl with a kind of curly brown hair. She was breathing, so she was alive. This made his anger rise a little more. She stirred in her sleep, and startled the hobbits.

"She's alive!" Merry exclaimed.

Zeke got closer to check if she was okay., to see if she was not sick or anything.

"STRANGLE HER!" his mind was shouting to him.

"Ohh, my head" she said.

Zeke immediately backed away from the girl.

She got up from a very hard surface. 'This was not her bed', she thought.

She looked up to see five people she didn't recognize at all. Three of them had kind of yellow, brown hair. The other two had dark, and one of them was like two feet taller. None were familiar to her. They were staring at her as if they had never seen a girl, except the tall one. This was kind of true, they (hobbits) had never seen a girl, women, in jeans. And she stared back at them too.

"Who are you?" she asked, frightened, when she realized " What are you doing here?"

She looked around and her face began to show horror. Nothing was familiar to her.

Zeke got closer to her.

"Follow us, please, and I will explain." He said trying to sound as calm as he could. He grabbed her arm, ("RIP IT!" he thought) and tried to help her up.

She just stayed there, not wanting to get up. She stared at the floor, with eyes wide open.

"Please" he insisted.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He rolled his eyes.

"Zeke" he said "They are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

She now looked at them suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something, but Zeke spoke first.

"C'mon" and he gave her his hand.

She took it, but still eyeing suspiciously. And they all started to walk again.

((Silence 10 minutes of no one talking))

Silence.

Silence.

"Were are we going?" she timidly asked.

"To Bree" the boy named Frodo said.

Silence.

"Were is that?" she continued.

"To the east" the one named Sam answered.

Silence.

She got closer to the Zeke guy.

"Where am I?" she asked.

He sighed "You wouldn't believe me."

She waited for an answer.

"We are… we're in Middle Earth."

She gave him a confused look.

"Where?" she asked

" 'Middle Earth'. You know from Lord of The Rings." he said.

"What's that?" she said.

"What? You've never seen the movies." he blurted.

"No"

"Read the book?" he asked becoming worried, but happy.

"No"

"Heard of it?"

"No" she said looking at the ground.

"So… we are not on Canada anymore?" she asked.

"No" was his flat answer. "Nowhere near it. You could say we're in … another … dimension. Yeah! Another dimension"

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"We may be here for a long time you know?" he was trying to scare her.

But she looked in front and continued walking, a little more steady now.

"I…I'm…I'm Rika by the way" she said to everyone, very firm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you ArwenEvenstar83, for being my first reviewer.

I may slow down because of my grades. Sorry.


	3. Bree 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Didn't, don't, haven't, and wont own Lord of the Rings.

3. Bree 1

They were finally closing at the wooden gate of Bree. Merry looked at everyone again. Frodo was serious and determined to do something, that Merry had not the slightest idea. Sam and Pippin could barely lift their feet from the ground, they were really tired. Zeke was by the side of Rika, as if guarding something dangerous.

He had covered her with a cloak, a very big cloak. At first, she became angry with the idea of walking as a blind person; because one could barely see her at all, and she could barely see at all. But at the end she had agreed to walk with the cloak, Zeke had said something in secret to her.

Frodo knocked at the gate. They waited some time, until they heard and saw a little door open over them. A man looked at them surprised.

"What do you want and were do you come from?" he asked.

"We are looking for an inn" Frodo answered "We head to the east and we cannot go further this night."

"Hobbits! Six hobbits! And what it seems from the Shire, by the accent." said the guardian.

He watched them, and slowly opened them the door.

"We don't usually see people from the Shire around." he continued "Will you excuse me if I ask takes you to the east of Bree? What is your name, if I may?"

"Our names and business are of our concern, and this is not a good place to discuss it." Frodo said.

"Alright, alright, I was just asking." the guardian said.

He let them in. When they entered, Frodo felt the guardian was still watching them. But felt much better once he heard the gates close. Frodo had never been to Bree, so he was going to keep walking, until finding the inn.

Rika was not going to let that so called Zeke tell what to do. She wanted to see around, maybe find something familiar to her home. First, she had thought she was dreaming, but she just didn't wake up. So now she was thinking they were thieves, or guys running from the law. But she couldn't believe that either. Most were nice to her, and helpful. She just couldn't see them as law breakers. Still, appearances can be deceiving.

Zeke was not going to let her help. He convinced Rika to hide in the cloak; so there would be no doubts in the gate, and she wouldn't be able to recognize the village from the movies. He did not believe she had never seen those movies. They were too famous to not be known.

He was looking at the village. He felt as if he was in a carnival, with the theme of a medieval age. Men with boots, some with swords. Women with very long dresses, but looked ragged. Peter Jackson was close with the creation of the village. There were houses, on both sides of the road. No children outside, it was late. Men were heading outside, visiting other houses or going somewhere else. It was old to his eyes, the village, but it felt new to inside.

They walked a little more before they reached a place called "The Prancing Pony", were they intended to stay. The place sis look old and used. Once inside, everyone felt much better. It was warmer, with many people around, the hobbits felt safer.

Then a fat chubby man, came to them, holding what it seemed a lot of beer .

"Please sit here." the man said trying to point a table. "While I go give these." to the beer now, "I will come back."

He left hurriedly. Everyone sat down quietly, but the sound everywhere made it impossible to notice the silence surrounding the group. Everyone stared at nothing.

"Oh, now, good evening little hobbits! If you're looking for accommodation, we have some nice cozy hobbit-sized rooms available, Mr..?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill," Frodo said quickly. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you please tell him that we've arrived?"

"I am Barliman Butterbur" the big man said when he came back. "But I haven't seen Gandalf in a long time.

He looked at him strangely

"Now, Underhill… sounds familiar" he said as if thinking hard. And Frodo freaked out a bit.

"I think there was something I was to tell you, but… ah! I will remember later. Enjoy for now. I will get Nob to give you food." He continued.

Pippin trailed off to his thoughts. Hunger was winning him. He had walked to much without eating, this had put him very strange. He needed to stay put, the food was soon to come.

Finally, it came. Soup, bread, butter, meat, and more. Rika stared at how the hobbits devoured their food and ate more. She only ate bread, her favorite thing. Zeke was pretty hungry and ate some of everything. Frodo didn't bother to eat much. He stuck to the usual. It was a very silent dinner.

They finished, about an hour later; and walked to another room, that to Rika's surprise it was filled with even more people. Singing, drinking, smoking, laughing, talking. She didn't want to be in a room too full of people.

"I think I will go outside for some air." Merry said to her surprise.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't think I feel well." Merry answered.

"I'll come with you." Rika said, and Merry stared. "I don't feel well either." She told him.

Zeke watched them concerned. He was not sure if he should let the new girl go with Merry. She had said to be ignorant of the situation around her. And she could tell him many things, that they shouldn't know. But it was out of his hands now. So he just let them go.

Merry and Rika were standing by the wall, observing the people that passed by. Both were silent. And Merry decided to break it.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked.

She took a second before she answered; sometimes she thought before she spoke.

"I'm not really fond of smoking and drinking. It is quite loud for me. And I don't like to be around too many people." Rika answered.

He laughed at the answer. He was actually expecting silence from her part, but that amused him.

"And you?" she said, "Why aren't you inside?"

"What?" he asked surprised. "Don't you believe I was sick?" he said trying to sound hurt.

Now she laughed.

"Its not that I don't believe its… just curiosity." she said, and laughed when she finished.

Merry had joined her.

"Well…" he started to say. "I don't really like to be around people either. The only exception for that is when Pippin gets me really drunk, and sings with me in front of everybody." Finishing with a faint blush.

Rika was first silent, but then burst out laughing.

"Hrrrmm" someone cleared their throat by their side, and stopped their laugh.

Zeke was looking at them and said "Hm, Rika could you please follow me I need to speak to you."

She was about to respond to this interruption but he won her.

"It is quite urgent, if must know." Zeke said really serious.

Hey!

Light shines on darkness.

I will try to keep on.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Bree 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Haven't and won't own Lord of the Rings.

Oh! And here is the classical:

"" talking

'' thinking

4. Bree 2

Zeke took Rika inside, to the room filled with people. She was puzzled.

"You said you wanted to talk in private with me." she said "So… why take me inside a room full with people?"

"Because there is so much noise, no one will care if two people are talking in secret." he answered.

"If you say so." Rika said, rolling her eyes.

She saw it almost impossible to find somewhere they could talk, in private. There were people everywhere, she felt a bit claustrophobic. Zeke pointed at a very far corner. And with much effort in pushing and walking, they got there. Rika sat down, and waited for Zeke to talk.

Frodo was sorry not to go with Merry, and the girl. There were many people filling him with questions.

"What are you doing here?" many were asking.

He had told them he was here to write a book, of geography, stories and more. If Frodo had really want to write a book, he'd already finished it. Because a lot of people were talking at once. Telling him stories, and asking for Barliman more beer. They had cornered him.

At last, people leaved him alone, because he did not show interest at all, for their tales. He was being more, and more left out. He did not talk to anybody. So he was finally left outside, and decided to go sit.

He recognized the girl, but was confused. He thought she had gone with Merry. And decided to join her. He sat down, to find out Zeke was with her to. Both were silent. But the girl was looking at Zeke as if waiting for something. And then, she noticed him.

"Oh, hi Frodo, right? Yeah, I'm sure." She said fast "Mm, why aren't you with everybody else?"

"I just don't want to" he told her.

"Umm, alright" she said "Feeling a bit antisocial, aren't we?" smiling.

He gave her a very small smile.

He felt as if someone was watching him.

"Excuse but who his he?" Frodo asked Barliman, who looked very busy.

"They call him Strider, he's a ranger. One of those people from the north, that come and go. This one I hadn't seen in months. You should not trust them." He answered.

But after he left, the ranger made him signs to come. And Frodo followed, and sat with him.

Rika felt that a stranger in another corner was watching them. Though she could not see him under his cloak, she still felt it. And she also, saw how he called Frodo and he started to talk to him.

"You know its rude to stare" a voice told her on her side.

She jumped, because she had completely forgotten about Zeke. She looked away, embarrassed. But faced him better.

"What do you care?" she defiantly said.

He just glared at her.

"You don't know were we are" he said.

She hated when people did this. When she was winning on a conversation, people changed the topic.

"Okay" she sighed "Were are we?"

"Well…" he started "We are not on Earth. Middle-Earth actually. It is ,what I thought until now, a fantasy land made up by this writer that died many years ago. His name was J.R.R. Tolkien. Ever heard of him?"

She shook her head. And he laughed.

"I'm starting to think you're the most ignorant person I have ever met." He continued. "These little guys are hobbits." Pointing at Sam and Pippin, who were talking with other people. "They are from the Shire. A village on the west. In this land there are humans, elves, hobbits, dwarves, trolls, goblins…"

"Wow" she said falsely amazed, she couldn't help it. "You know a lot about this Middle-Earth. Even though I've never heard of it"

"Well, of course I know!" he kind of exploded "I already told you this is a story that was written from our world. I know what happens, and what will happen." And he tried to calm himself. "Now you see…"

And he started to explain here the story of the ring, only the beginning.

Merry, outside, decided it was time to join the others. But, when he was about to walk away, a breeze of cold air hit him. It was not a normal one, this one had made him shiver madly. He turned, as if called, and saw the black rider. That scared him even more. He was telling himself to run. He started to follow the rider, somehow drawn to it. The last thing he remembered, before fainting; was someone he had seen, opening the door to the rider.

"Okay… let me get this straight." Rika said. "You're telling me, we are in a land resembled to the middle ages of our world? But with real dragons and such. This, bad guy, made a ring to rule everything and everyone, a ring! He lost it, and now the Frodo kid has it. We are all in danger cause some black riders want it…"

"For Sauron, the bad guy" Zeke interrupted.

"For Sauron." continued Rika "And you are the only one who knows the fate of everyone. And can save them." She paused a bit, and said "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care; what I expect" he said truthfully "Is to leave you with the elves at Rivendell. Hopefully you will fall for one, as a good Mary Sue." Smiling evilly.

"Mary Sue?" she exclaimed "You think I'm a Mary Sue?"

"Yes" he answered with all the calm of the world. "You are a girl, probably crazy for Orlando Bloom or someone like that. The only thing I hope for, is that you do not become a walker."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You are just crazy; that's all. This is a very well made prank. That's all."

"You do not believe me?" he asked.

Rika scoffed "Of course not. That would be crazy."

Zeke gave her a thoughtful look "Do you believe in magic?"

"No" she said coldly.

"You will" he said smiling.

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Just look at Frodo" he pointed at him.

"Sure, sure." She mumbled and looked.

Frodo was dancing in a table, like someone drunk. But Pippin was the one that really seemed like it, he was singing along with other drunk people. Then he fell, or jumped, off; singing something like "and the cow jumped over the moon". Everyone was laughing, and stopped dead when Frodo disappeared touching the floor. Scared faces were the only thing seen in that room.

Rika couldn't believe it. She looked at Zeke, and he looked as peaceful as ever. Her face of confusion and fear was to laugh, were the thoughts of Zeke. He knew this, and everything, of the movie only. He had been offered to read the book before. But he was just too lazy to read it all. Now Strider must be talking with Frodo.

Zeke: 'Better head off with Sam'

He stood up, and tried to make his way to Sam. It wasn't hard at all. Everyone was leaving the room. Barely talking. Rika pulled his sleeve.

"What did just happen here?" she asked scared.

He sighed "I told, it's the ring. He placed it, unintentionally, and disappeared."

She looked with disbelief at the table were Frodo fell.

"C'mon, this is gonna be a long night" he pulled her, and they all followed Sam to a room were they would find Frodo and some answers.


End file.
